Piano
by Broken Headphones
Summary: Allen never could play the piano. He'd always wanted to learn, but never got the chance when traveling with Cross. Someone is willing to give him the chance to create that beautiful symphony. Yullen, shounen-ai; not for kids under 13!


**I'm so sorry honey! I betrayed you, didn't I? Well, to make up for my blasphemous comment against you and your OTP, here's a spicy-fluff Yullen for you! Short and steamy and to the point.**

Allen stared at the pure white ivory keys in front of him. The black tone keys in the middle stood out from the others, but he felt a small twang in his stomach as he lifted his hands to the keys. He halted, feeling uncertainty wash over him as his hands shook. What was he thinking? He couldn't play. He'd wanted to learn, but he never got the chance.

He placed his fingertips to the keys again and pressed down. A note played out, but to him, alone in the empty, withering room, it was sour. The note was like the wallpaper on the walls: withering away as he lifted his finger from the key, broken, and not at all beautiful. He frowned.

What would Marian Cross think of him now? He was scolded because he couldn't play a musical instrument to save his life. He let his hands fall back to his sides. Then he put them back up. Maybe he could wing it.

"Do you need help?" a voice asked in his ear. He felt his chest tighten at the sound of it, and a shiver went down his spine as he felt hot breath on his ear. Strong hands enveloped his own and aligned their fingers perfectly. Their hands were warm. He felt a presence on his back, as if someone was leaning up against him. "That note wasn't so pretty, was it?"

"D-Don't make fun of me!" Allen snapped, his face glowing and hot. "So what if I don't know how to play the piano!? Not everyone does!" He felt stupid. The person behind him laughed huskily.

"I can help you, if you'll stop thrashing around." The person behind him lowered his fingers on the keys. Rather than feeling menacing like before, they were cool beneath his touch, and more inviting with his chaperone behind him. He tensed, even so. "Relax," the voice breathed. "Don't tense yourself up." Allen paused. Then he took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'm ready."

"You take too long." The voice sounded light as it joked, and the hands began to move over the keys, pressing Allen's fingers against the keys to make the music. It flowed out beautifully as he and the person behind him began to play. The notes were beautiful when matched together in a slow, romantic rhythm. They bounced off the tattered, old walls and echoed through the room. Allen closed his eyes as his hands were controlled and listened intently.

The person behind him dipped their head, burying their nose and chin into Allen's neck. He could feel their breath on his skin as they exhaled. He titled his head to the side, allowing the person more access as they kissed his skin. He sighed. Well, it was more than a sigh. His vocal flaps vibrated, letting out a sort of lust-filled noise hadn't heard or made before. The music continued, speeding in tempo. Allen continued to let the noises escape from his throat as the hot lips trailed up his neck, kissing any part of the pale skin it could reach. His eyes closed.

The song continued as the lips moved to his ear, where he felt hot breath on his skin. Something wet trailed from his jawbone and back down his neck. He gasped. The electricity shot down from his chest to his toes and to places that are rather best left unsaid and back to his chest. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing against his ears. The person's hands continued to control the strings of his hands into playing the song through. Allen gasped as the lips pulled back and the person gently bit onto the skin. He could hardly hold his hands up if the person wasn't like a magnet to him. He was hot in his clothes. He could feel it trying to radiate and break free from the cloak.

"A-Ah!"

Allen couldn't hold back the urge. He let his head hang easily to the side as to let the person more access. The lips kissed and sucked and licked any part of the young boy's neck that they could. Allen trembled. He wouldn't be able to hold on for long. The piano notes masked his moans until the end of the song as he called out. The hands came off of Allen's, palms sweaty from the hot-skin contact. The arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He let his head roll back as the lips continued to kiss and ravage his skin. Allen could feel his body heating up.

"You're very submissive, aren't you?" the voice asked him. Allen couldn't help it. He shivered as the hot breath crawled over his shoulders. He simply nodded and gasped as the lips kissed his ear. Allen turned, wanting to see who they were. The person behind him had long beryl hair and sharp eyes. They gleamed in the bright light shining in from the window. He bent down and stole a kiss from the younger Exorcist. Allen moved against his lips. He wanted more, but the older man pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but the song is over," he stated. He watched in surprise as Allen placed his hands over the keys again. "What are you…?"

"I wonder if I can play Für Elise on this." He paused, waiting. Nothing happened. His hands remained above the keys, however. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been keeping in and began to remove his hands. Something stopped him.

"You could play it," the older man said, his warm hands covering Allen's again. "But you might not last through the entire song."

"Try me," Allen said with a smirk.


End file.
